Darillium
by ChildofGallifrey7
Summary: One day, the Doctor showed up on her steps and took her to see the Singing Towers of Darillium. Missing scene from the series.


Fic request in light of the recent episode by my lovely friend Inspector Jackman.

I hope you all enjoy! Please drop me a review.

* * *

It's interesting. She knows that she is now pretty far back in the Doctor's timeline now, no matter how much they try to even it out. Four times already she has ran into an earlier regeneration of him; a skinny man with spiky brown hair and freckles who always looks sad when he sees her. She has no idea why.

_Her_ Doctor, the one she married, only visited her in his younger years, except for the occasional lucky times they did manage to cross paths at the right time. He always made the most of every one of these visits, almost refusing to let her go back home at the end of whatever adventure they went on.

She had to return home, though. River Song was released several years ago from Stormcage due to the fact that nobody seemed to remember why she was there in the first place or who exactly she killed. Now, she was a professor of archaeology one of the most respected ones in the galaxy due to her uncanny knack of getting historical events right.

It was a good life, living in the 51st century on Sol 3, teaching during the day and going on wild adventures in the TARDIS at night. She was happy, despite the lingering sadness as she watched the Doctor forget her slowly with every visit.

One day, not long after she returned from an expedition with some Time Agents from the Boeshane Peninsula, the Doctor showed up at her door. It was usual for him to visit unannounced, but the whole thing was very odd, she thought. He usually just parked in whatever room she happened to be in, with no warning or ceremony. There he was though, standing on her front step, wearing a sharp new suit she had never seen before and with his hair _finally_ trimmed down a little.

He grinned when he saw her, saying that he was a caught-up version and that they were going on a date. River was a bit startled, honestly. The Doctor didn't do _dates_. He did historical revolutions or life-threatening situations with Sontarans, usually ending in a good kiss or two. Not casual hanging out, talking about life or anything even within the range of "domestic" as he called it.

She didn't ask questions, though, trusting him as usual to the end of the universe (and they've been). He told her with an oddly strained smile that they were going to the Singing Towers of Darillium. It was a magical-sounding place the Doctor had always raved about and promised to one day take her, but had been putting it off for forever.

After a bit of confusing mix-ups with the TARDIS (it wouldn't be him if something weird didn't happen), they wound up on the beautiful planet ten thousand years in her future. Everything was red and orange, with towers spiraling up into the sky, swaying slightly. They stood leaning over a railing on some balcony, listening to the wind blowing around them that brought the strange, sweet sounds of the tall structures.

She stared out across the beautiful world and didn't notice the Doctor staring at her until she caught him turning away quickly when she glanced to the side. He was wiping away tears that had been actively trickling down his face.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she whispered gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He was shaking slightly.

"Oh, you know me. Always something to whine and cry about. It's nothing much." he gave her a smile that turned into a grimace. Although she was worried, she didn't press it, just hugged him tighter.

"River," he said, after a minute, "you know that I love you, right?"

River frowned, "Of course, and I love you. Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, just silly old me. When you reach the age twelve hundred, you start asking stupid questions."

Pulling away from her, he reached into his impossibly large pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It looked a bit different from last time she had seen it; there was an odd new casing and he had fiddled a bit with the dampers. The Doctor looked at it for a second, then glanced at her, biting his lip. Before she could say anything, he picked up her hand and laid the tool gently in it.

"A gift freely given." the Doctor whispered, curling her fingers around the screwdriver. She stared at him with wide eyes, wondering if he had finally lost it.

"Doctor, this is your sonic screwdriver. Why are you giving it to me? Are you sure you are alright?"

He shrugged, "Archeology can be a dangerous career, I just want to make sure you are safe. Please take it,love."

She did, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. He never gave anyone his sonic screwdriver, no matter how much he trusted them. It was his most prized possession besides the TARDIS. However, at her husband's sad, earnest look, she nodded "And gladly received, then. Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on top of her head, lips in her wild hair. She noticed that he was trembling again and clutched him a bit tighter, trying to sooth a pain she didn't know the cause of.

"River," he said once more, and she felt her stomach drop at how much pain and sadness there was in those two syllables. He cleared his throat, "River, there is something I have to tell you...something I've never told you because I've been afraid and I don't know why."

"Yes?" she mumbled against his suit.

"I...River, I...You are the most important person in the entire universe to me and I trust you more than any other person ever. Even when I didn't know you, or when you were trying to kill me. I always trusted you and always loved you, no matter what." He spoke quickly, shaking even more.

"Doctor-"

"Listen, love." he dropped his voice to a very low whisper. "Listen to what I'm going to tell you and never forget it. Swear to me that you will never forget it."

"Of course. Doctor, what-"

The question died on her lips as he dropped his head to whisper in her ear the sweetest sound she had ever heard. It seemed to dance with the song coming from the towers, winding around her and exploding inside her head. There was so much power there and for a moment, River saw the Doctor as he truly was. The pain and joy, the suffering he caused and lives he healed. She realized just what it meant to even _know_ him, this amazing, astounding man.

He pulled away and looked carefully at her face, "River Song, I just told you my name. For real this time. Not like that other time with the weird robot-ness. I love you and you are the only person in all time and space who knows my name."

They held each other for a long time, both crying softly, though River had no idea why. There was such sadness in the music and if she had thought about it, _really_ considered it at the time, River would have realized what all of this meant.

Later, the Doctor dropped her off in the foyer of her home, making the TARDIS nearly crash through her front door in the process. She teased him and made him sit on a sofa drinking tea for a bit before he left, both clinging as usual to every last minute. He didn't resist near as much as usual, though.

The sun peered into the window and it was time for him to go. River started to say goodbye as he walked back to his time machine, but he suddenly cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. The world swayed a bit as he clutched her, lips bruising and desperate. She tasted salty tears on his lips.

Then the Doctor was gone without another word.

He didn't even say goodbye.


End file.
